


Honey, honey.

by Jane_andHerIllusions



Category: Sports RPF, Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_andHerIllusions/pseuds/Jane_andHerIllusions
Summary: 一切为了钻桌子。（





	1. Chapter 1

　　樊振东走进摄影棚的时候，拍摄正进行到一半。  
　　今天非工作日，樊振东来公司拿东西，正好遇上营销部的广告拍摄，于是溜进来看看。他穿着一身运动装，和周围西装革履走路带风的工作气场有些格格不入。他一路带点好奇地走走停停，走到摄影棚的时候模特已经换完第二套装扮，化妆师正在给他补妆。  
　　看他走了进来，化妆师暂停了画眉毛的动作，抬手跟他打了声招呼：“小樊总。”樊振东对他点点头，正在化妆的模特也抬眼看了他一眼，瞳孔黑漆漆的，没什么波澜。  
　　樊振东决定留下来多围观一会。他摸了摸鼻子，找了个角落坐下，摸出手机给徐晨皓发了条微信：咱们营销今天拍的广告是什么啊？  
　　徐晨皓很快回了：昨天听人说了一嘴，好像是包的代言吧，据说请的模特要价不菲。咋了？  
　　樊振东：我在摄影棚看拍摄呢，就问一句。  
　　快门声唰唰得响了起来。他放下手机，抬头看了一眼。  
　　——模特的刘海用发胶固定着梳向后方，一身贴身剪裁的西装，背着一款大大方方的双肩皮包。他向后回头看向镜头，神情严肃，透着一种庄严的禁欲感。他的五官在聚光灯的照耀下更加分明，配着背包的皮质反光呈现出一种深沉的高贵。  
　　小樊总盯着模特抿紧的嘴角，心砰砰得跳了起来。

　　拍摄结束之后，马龙坐在化妆间等化妆师给他卸妆。于子洋有点扭捏地走了过来：“龙哥，内个啥……樊总他儿子……说……想请你吃饭。”他说话的过程中眼睛眉毛挤作一团，满脸都写着勉强。  
　　马龙一挑眉：“就那个小樊总？”于子洋点点头，举起了他的手机：“他助理大番给我发了微信。”他点亮屏幕递给马龙：“要不你自己看吧？”  
　　徐晨皓发了坏笑的小人表情，问于子洋：你家Model有没有时间，赏光跟我们小樊总吃顿饭啊。马龙看着那个表情下意识抖了抖胳膊，差点把于子洋手机甩飞出去。  
　　于子洋慌忙接过手机，有点不知道怎么办地望向他龙哥：“是吧，我也觉得他这个表情发得油腻中透着猥琐，是不是在暗示什么啊……”  
　　马龙妆还没卸，侧脸非常霸总：“你就直接回，我说我对潜规则没兴趣。”  
　　于子洋突然兴奋：“这么直接的么我们！到底也是樊总儿子啊得罪人家不好吧。”  
　　马龙拿起旁边的水壶喝了口水，哼了一声：“我们可是社会主义接班人，跟恶势力是要坚决作斗争，侬晓得伐。”

　　这边樊振东还沉浸在指节分明的手指抓住乒乓球拍和黑色深v衬衫映衬着刀削般线条的视觉冲击当中，他手里的手机震动了一下，徐晨皓发来了一个摊手外加俩字：没戏。  
　　樊振东一个电话打了过去，问清过程之后在徐晨皓带着明显调侃的安慰之下愤怒地挂了电话。他使劲儿揉了揉自己的头毛：我本来只是被美色所惑，想单纯地约个饭而已，怎么就被要潜规则了？这公司是我家的这能怪我么？  
　　就在他乱七八糟胡思乱想的时候，马龙结束了工作走了出来。隔着老远于子洋就看见了樊振东，他一脸慷慨就义的表情挡在了马龙和樊振东之间，把马龙挡了个严严实实。  
　　我们小樊总目瞪口呆：我是不是被当成了变态啊？啊？

　　当晚商业聚餐，樊振东忍不住跟坐他身边的许昕抱怨了两句，许昕笑他：“你这槽点也太多了啊，但我觉得你首先要做的——”樊振东扭头看他，“就是给你助理降薪。”樊振东切了一声：“这还用你说！”  
　　许昕满脸写着八卦凑近他：“我以前没听说你还有这一出啊，什么模特啊这就把你性取向都勾歪了？”樊振东一把把他推开：“去你的，我有哪一出啊，你是不是想太多了啊。我就单纯想认识个长得挺好看的朋友不行啊。”许昕锲而不舍地凑过来：“是是是，我想多了，所以是什么样的模特？”樊振东低着头，不自觉地开始抠手，费劲地在脑海里搜刮形容词：“就……有点冷淡的，线条特别分明，。”他觉得自己没办法用不那么羞耻的词形容出来，干脆自暴自弃了：“反正特别酷就是了。”  
　　许昕在旁边笑出声来。樊振东抬头看他，许昕晃着手里的高脚杯，笑得一脸玩味：“诶太可惜了，你看不见你自己说这话时候的表情。你直接说他看上去无敌盐霸道总裁让人苏断腿就好了嘛。”樊振东瞪他，许昕只当做没看见，脸上挂着大大的坏笑：“没看出来你还是个抖Ｍ啊？”  
　　在樊振东反应之前他接着说：“这圈里多少模特巴不得拽到人让他上岸呢，你遇见的这个有点冷酷清纯不做作啊。谁啊？”樊振东灌了自己一口酒，声音有点模糊：“马龙啊。”  
　　许昕当场就跳了起来：“马龙啊？”  
　　樊振东疑惑地仰头看他，许昕在投向他的众多目光中也意识到自己反应太大了。他深吸一口气坐了下来，两只眼睛瞪得大大的：“你说马龙啊？”  
　　樊振东点点头。  
　　许昕：“卧槽你看上我师兄了？？？”  
　　樊振东：“卧槽那是你师兄？？？”  
　　樊振东紧紧握住了许昕的手：“那以后你就是我亲师弟了！！！”  
　　  
　　他反应过来有点不对：“不是我不是这个意思……”  
　　许昕冷哼一声：“你还说你对我师兄没有非分之想！”  
　　他看见樊振东眼睛不眨地盯着他的手机，把手机一把抱进怀里，看他的眼神活像护崽的老母鸡：“你死心吧！我是不会把联系方式给你的！”  
　　樊振东捂脸：“今天是什么日子，我怎么三番五次被人当成变态啊…”他正色道：“我怎么也是樊氏少东，跟我们合作的艺人的联系方式我还是要得到的吧……”  
　　许昕凶巴巴的：“我师兄工作和生活手机号是分开的！”说完他感觉有点不对：“我怎么感觉我好像把他卖了呢……”  
　　樊振东一脸诚挚地点了点头：“师弟，我觉得你还是傻了点。”  
　　许昕：“………”  
　　樊振东：“我觉得和你们的合作案我需要再考虑考虑。”  
　　许昕：“………？？？”  
　　樊振东咧嘴一笑，非常纯良：“手机号要不要给我？”  
　　看着许昕哼哼唧唧地拒绝他，他突然感觉有点不对劲：“我怎么自己都感觉这个约饭不太单纯了……”  
　　都怪许昕！

　　小樊总年纪轻轻就身居要职而没有什么流言蜚语的原因就是他的工作能力受得起实践检验，一直受到众人认可。至于他的工作方式，大家的评价都很一致：“开门见山，行动力强。”  
　　于是想洗清自己身上误会的小樊总，在第二天迅速打听了马龙最近的行程，得到他今天没有通告会回经纪公司开会的日程安排之后，立即决定翘掉上午的班。他临走之前甩了一堆数据文件给徐晨皓：“我这是为了弥补你犯下的错误，这是你应该做的，好好核实啊！”然后他贴心地帮他关上了办公室的门，无视徐晨皓在绝望中更加闪亮的大脑门。  
　　马龙在的经纪公司看起来对手下的艺人都很友好，马龙有一个很大的办公室兼休息室。门口的秘书小姐姐看他要进门，开口拦住了他：“樊总您是要来谈合作么？马龙现在还在开会，应该很快就结束了，要不您在外面等等，我们的会客室就在旁边。”看樊振东没什么要往外走的反应，小姐姐又面露难色地补了一句：“马龙好像不太喜欢其他人单独进他办公室。”  
　　樊振东收回要推门的手，点了点头往外走。  
　　他在会客室和马龙办公室的门口溜达了两圈，看着秘书姐姐端着杯子起身去冲咖啡，他脑袋一热还是推门进了马龙办公室。  
　　正对门口的是一张很大的办公桌，桌面上没什么东西，只放了几本书和几个相框。进门的旁边立着一个大衣柜，不远的地方放着一张小圆桌和两个沙发。再往里是一个磨砂玻璃的隔间，能隐隐约约看见放着一张床，应该是休息的地方。  
　　樊振东踱步到马龙的桌子前，去看他相框里放的照片。一张和许昕和一个中年男人穿着白色西装的合影，一张捏于子洋脸的抓拍，一张穿着运动服和林高远和另一个头有点大的男孩的合影。这个男孩樊振东觉得有点面熟，他刚想翻出手机通讯录回忆一下是不是认识的时候，他听到了门口传来的脚步声。

　　马龙走到门口的时候，秘书小姐姐跟他说：“小樊总在屋里等你。”马龙皱皱眉，“我拦了，他自己进去的。”马龙点点头继续往里走。  
　　他推开门环视了一圈，第一眼没看见有人。他优哉游哉地脱了西装外套挂到衣柜里，然后把自己陷进沙发的软垫里，软绵绵地开口：“小樊总，我的桌子底下空一块，挡不住脚的。”  
　　樊振东内心欲哭无泪：“我到底是中了哪门子的邪居然会下意识钻到桌子底下来？我又没做什么见不得人的事？”  
　　他挠着头讪笑着站了起来：“哈…哈…我的…袖扣掉了！我刚刚在找！”  
　　马龙笑得很官方：“那你找到了么？”  
　　樊振东：“找到了找到了！”  
　　这时候门口又传来了脚步声，樊振东下意识地又蹲了下去，在心里疯狂暗骂自己疯了么。  
　　马龙回头，看见许昕大剌剌地推门进来，挥舞着手机跟他嚷嚷：“师兄！我跟你说！你离那个樊振东那个变态远一点！他不仅是个抖M！还对你图谋不轨！”  
　　马龙的办公桌发生一声巨响，然后许昕目瞪口呆地看着樊振东捂着撞痛的头冒了出来：“你说谁变态呢！”  
　　许昕指向他的手都在颤抖：“你你你居然还钻桌子！你果然是个变态！”

　　马龙兴致勃勃地抱着手臂看了半天，一看表发现要到午饭时间了。他神情严肃地咳了一声，气场全开，把你一言我一语开启了相声模式的两位朋友吓得都闭了嘴。他冷着脸指了指自己办公室的门，看着他俩战战兢兢的模样突然笑开了：“出去等着，我换套衣服去吃午饭啊。”  
　　樊振东和许昕在门外面面相觑。

　　许昕摸了摸鼻子，率先打破了沉默：“我跟你说，我师兄其实压根不是他拍广告那样，你这完全属于被他演的那样骗了。”  
　　他摸出手机给樊振东看于子洋发的朋友圈：呵呵，龙哥虐完我乒乓球之后还要跟我斗地主，这是在身心上都要虐待我啊！配图是一条戴着发带的小白龙，搂着11:6的记分牌对着镜头比耶。  
　　樊振东边看边点头：“这个我知道的！我昨晚加入了他的粉丝俱乐部！”  
　　许昕：“……哈？”  
　　樊振东掏出他的手机：“我昨晚搜到了马龙的安利长微博，你要不要看？”  
　　许昕：“……哈？？？”  
　　樊振东：“粉丝们的照片选得真的很不错呢我跟你说！所以这张图能不能发给我？我觉得他戴发带很好看！”  
　　樊振东无视已经进入呆滞状态的许昕，滑着马龙后援会的微博页面：“我还买了昨天刚出的同款周边！我觉得那个帽子他戴起来很好看！”  
　　他突然想到：“诶我想起来了，头很大的那个我在聚会上见过，京跃的小少爷，叫什么来着……王楚钦！”  
　　他望向许昕：“马龙怎么会认识王楚钦？”很快他意识到了核心问题：“你怎么会是马龙师弟？”  
　　许昕看他的眼神像是看白痴：“原来你什么都不知道啊…我师兄是琳哥表弟，京跃也有他们家一份，他当然认识王楚钦。他大学也念的经管，老秦带我俩研究生。”  
　　樊振东一脸安心：“那我确实不需要担心他被潜规则了。”  
　　许昕：“………”  
　　樊振东挑起了眉毛：“怎么，马龙长得这么好看，我这属于正常担心好不好。”  
　　许昕翻了个白眼：“你这叫由己及人，才有这种考虑好伐啦。”

　　马龙换了套白T牛仔外套牛仔裤的装扮走了出来，走到许昕身边：“咋，你俩休战了？”  
　　许昕揽住马龙肩膀把他往旁边带：“师兄，我们离这个变态远一点。”  
　　马龙笑出了声：“你把我当小姑娘啊还怕人欺负？”  
　　他扭头看向樊振东：“樊氏的天之骄子，久仰大名啊。”  
　　樊振东不自在地捏了捏领带，停住了脚步。他深吸一口气，对马龙伸出手：“正式认识一下，我是樊振东。”  
　　马龙回头，脸上挂着点吃惊的笑意。他歪了下头，也非常认真地看向樊振东，握住了他的手：“我是马龙。”  
　　许昕面无表情：“好了我的樊总你握的时间够长了你可以放开我师兄了么他不会消失的好不好。我想去吃饭。”

　　后来樊振东无数次回想他们初遇的这一段，还是对自己当时的表现十分费解。当时他手里两个大项目都进展顺利蓬勃发展，明明就是双商在线的大好青年。但是一遇见马龙就开始脱线，除了“鬼迷心窍”之外他也想不出其他解释。  
　　他看向仰躺在沙发上看漫画的马龙，这个人穿着宽大的家居服，头发乱七八糟，翻着页也笑得乱七八糟，完全看不出当时在聚光灯下好看得让他眩晕的人的影子。但是这样的马龙还是看得小樊总的心砰砰直跳。  
　　马龙从漫画里抬眼的时候发现樊振东在盯着他看，他开口：“昂你干嘛啊？我脸上有什么东西？”  
　　樊振东非常诚恳地摇摇头：“没有。”  
　　他犹豫了一下，还是问出了口：“……所以当时明明我的第一印象那么糟糕…”  
　　马龙笑出声：“我是怎么看上你的？”  
　　他沉吟了一下：“可能因为你当年不怎么胖，看上去很可爱吧。”  
　　樊振东冲到沙发上去挠他痒痒：“你的意思是我现在胖了不可爱了呗？”  
　　马龙哈哈大笑地躲开他：“昂，不是我意思你现在胖了，是你本来就胖了啊。”  
　　他抓住樊振东的手亲了他脸颊一口：“我跟你说，我那个办公桌你现在肯定蹲不下了。”  
　　樊振东：“………你能把那段忘了不？”  
　　马龙：“哈哈哈哈哈哈我为什么要忘！当时我觉得你可有意思了！”  
　　樊振东让马龙侧过身给他让点地方，自暴自弃地躺在他身边：“都怪你，你一个模特要保持身材每天还吃那么多，我每天跟你吃都吃胖了！”  
　　马龙捏他的鼻子：“这不能怪我啊！我吃完运动的！不像我们樊总吃完就坐那日理万机。”  
　　樊振东侧过身子，和马龙面对面：“要不你多陪我锻炼，我们现在就运动吧？”  
　　马龙白他一眼，伸手去捞漫画：“去你的！我漫画还没看完呢！”  
　　樊振东拦住他的手，一把把他压在身下：“我现在去你办公室可不需要钻桌子了。”  
　　他脸上挂着得意的笑容：“我们现在可以用床了啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　樊振东从会议室出来的时候头昏脑胀，只想把项目部的人都扔进太平洋。他挂着肉眼可见的阴郁表情走回办公室，门口的秘书小姐姐眼睛里跳动着八卦的光芒：“樊总，马龙在办公室里等您。”  
　　然后她就见证了樊总秒速表演了一个川剧变脸。  
　　走了两步之后小樊总回头，秘书小姐姐从他严肃的表情中看出了点不好意思，他压低了声音：“那个…别让别人进来了。”

　　樊振东推开门的时候马龙正坐在他的办公椅上……转圈。他玩得不亦乐乎，脚一点地转得起飞，看见樊振东进门的时候也没停下来。他对着樊振东挥挥手：“嘿，我拍摄结束了就上来看看你。”  
　　今天拍的是手表广告，马龙穿了一套很素净的黑色竖条西装白衬衫，刘海依旧用发胶处理过，但是这次看上去更加干净大气，配着他沉浸在转圈中幼稚的笑容，看起来更加年轻了。  
　　樊振东走过去按住他的椅子，把头埋在马龙肩膀，深吸了一口气。马龙偏过头亲了亲他的耳朵，伸手去顺他的头毛：“咋，工作不顺心？”樊振东闷声嗯了一下，然后直起身来，靠在办公桌上。  
　　他对马龙勾了勾手指：“来，把我的椅子让给我。”马龙乖乖起身坐在他旁边，两只腿直晃：“咋，你也想转圈？是挺好玩的。”  
　　樊振东笑着白了他一眼：“你当我和你一样，幼稚。”马龙一脸不服气：“我这是年轻！谁像你，年纪轻轻老气横秋的。”  
　　樊振东一把把他拽下来，马龙踉跄了下坐在樊振东膝盖上。樊振东把人搂进怀里，温柔地吻上唇角：“我这明明是成熟。”马龙笑着换了口气：“樊总莫不是真的要在办公室潜规则？”樊振东扣住他的头，嘴唇又贴过去，喉咙里黏糊地发出声音：“潜规则么，现在这些可不够。”  
　　樊振东的手在马龙的腰线移动，手指从衬衫下摆的边缘探了进去，触碰到腰部细腻的肌肤。他的呼吸变得有点急促，感觉有点不满足，另一只手把马龙扣得更近了一些。  
　　马龙搂紧了樊振东的脖子，抬脚蹭掉了自己的鞋子，大腿一动引得樊振东闷哼了一声。马龙也感受到了传来的热度，他用手揉了一下樊振东已经通红的耳朵，刚要开口，两个人听到了门口秘书小姐姐在大声喊：“张小姐等一下，樊总说了不想被打扰！”  
　　樊振东闭着眼睛去亲马龙的脸颊，喃喃道：“不理她，进来了就让她看。”马龙笑着推开他：“去你的，看我可是要收钱的。”他一挑眉，玩心大起地蹲下身缩进樊振东的办公桌底下。他调整了一下坐姿，对樊振东坏笑：“快整理一下你自己，别让张小姐看见你这么诱惑的样子。”  
　　樊振东瞪他一眼，不情愿地理了理自己有点乱的衬衫领子和领带，拍平了西装外套的褶皱。他深吸一口气，感觉血液还是在下身汇集。他看向电脑，张小姐这时带着一脸跋扈推了门进来，看见他换了一个艳俗的笑脸：“樊总，明晚有个酒会，不知道我还有没有荣幸做樊总的女伴？”  
　　樊振东隔着老远就闻见她身上浓烈的香水味，顿时感觉胃不是很舒服。他又低头瞪了马龙一眼，马龙对他露出一个无辜的笑。看着张小姐还在往他这走，他伸手示意她距离够了：“明天有酒会么？这我不是很清楚。”  
　　张小姐开口：“可是我问了明明给你发请帖了啊，你问问秘书是不是忘记告诉你了…”她在往后的话樊振东都没听清，他的眼神一直固定着：桌子下的马龙一颗一颗地正在解自己的衬衫纽扣。他的动作很慢，解两颗还会抬头看他，咬着下唇送他一秒纯真的目光。  
　　没一会，马龙的扣子解了大半，他把衬衫往下一拉，露出他大半个肩膀。樊振东感觉自己的血液奔流着向下而去，这时张小姐娇嗔地喊他的名字：“诶呀樊振东，你到底陪不陪人家去啊！”他迷茫地抬头，意识到现在所处的环境里还有其他人。  
　　他刚想敷衍几句，但是他不自觉地一抖，马龙有点凉的手指贴在他脚腕处，力度小得仿佛隔靴搔痒，轻柔地钻进他的裤管，点过他的小腿向上攀去。樊振东觉得自己像个暴躁的毛头小子，顿时耐心全无。  
　　他沉声对着张小姐：“张小姐，我不会和你去什么酒会，我们不熟，只是偶然遇见过而已。”他看着对方一副泫然欲泣的样子毫无同情，继续补刀：“对我来说，你只是个陌生人，我不想给你上礼仪课。请你以后不要随便推门进我办公室，可以么。”  
张小姐的高跟鞋蹬蹬蹬踩在地面上，随后是一声响亮的关门声。但樊振东都没意识到。

　　他把马龙从桌子底下捞了出来，一把拽开了他不剩几颗扣子的衬衫，咬上了他的肩膀。马龙顺从地搂住他的后颈，就着姿势去吻他的耳朵。  
　　樊振东粗暴地去解马龙的裤腰带，带着恶狠狠的语气：“你不是嫌我老气横秋？我让你看看什么叫年轻气盛。”


End file.
